1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a child's mattress or sleeping pad, and more particularly to a novelty sleep pad with vibration capability to lull and sooth a child to sleep.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Komatsu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,710 describes a body-felt sound unit having a vibration transmitting member imbedded in a human body support member, for example, a chair, a bed, etc., and an electromechanical vibration transducer attached to the vibration transmitting member, the transducer generating mechanical vibration on receipt of a low-frequency current, thereby transmitting the vibration to the human body. The vibration transmitting member of a relatively large area, and the electromechanical vibration transducer is attached to the vibration transmitting member such that the direction of vibration generated from the transducer coincides with the direction of the width of the vibration transmitting member so as to transmit transverse vibration to the vibration transmitting member. Even if the vibration-transmitting member is thin, the apparent rigidity becomes high, so that the transmission of vibration is made effectively.
DeLaney, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,410 describes a vibrating mattress containing a plurality of independently controlled vibrating units positioned within the mattress in a manner, so as to impart a vibrating resonance along the length of the mattress for the comfort of a person reclining upon the mattress. Each vibrating unit is comprised of a motor and a shaft to which is attached an adjustable eccentric weight that imparts vibrations when in operation. The location of the vibrating units can be changed within the resilient mattress layers, so as to conform to the physical requirements of the individual reclining on the mattress. Battery operated, individual switches with variable resistors control the frequency of each vibrating unit. Operation of the vibrating units may thus impart the desired level of resonance to slowly and quietly lull an individual to sleep.
Kawabata, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,506 describes a vibratile mat, which comprises a resonating member, vibrating means and a pad. The resonating member includes a plate-like base and a plurality of convex walls arranged and fixed onto the top face of the plate-like base at predetermined intervals. Each convex wall has a number of wart-like small projections formed on the top face thereof. The base and convex wall are composed of a hard plastic material. The vibrating means is placed in a cavity formed by hollowing the resonating member. The pad is disposed on the top face of the resonating member. The pad is composed of a material softer than the material of the resonating member.
Fromson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,60,214 describes an articulated bed having a motor for raising and lowering the bed, a control circuit operated by the user has first user memory for storing a first user variable indicating a user-selected first preferred bed position and a recall button by which the user can command that a handler routine in the control circuit return the bed to the first preferred bed position indicated by the first user variable. Further, the control circuit can have a tracking memory for frequently storing a tracking variable indicating the current position of the bed and a "store" or "program" button or control by which the user can command that the first user variable be set equal to the current tracking variable. Thus, any time the bed is a position preferred by the user, the user can push the store button to store a user variable indicating the preferred bed position in the controller's memory; then afterwards the user can have the bed return to that preferred position by pressing the recall button.
Hseu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,929 describes a massage device in the form of a resilient pillow having a cavity therein with at least two spaced vibrator units disposed within the cavity which when activated create a vibratory massaging effect throughout the pillow.
Raffel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,024 describes a piece of furniture with nonrotating vibrator motors mounted. Electric power at different frequencies or energy levels is supplied to the respective vibrator motors. Frequency differences in the vibrations result in moving interference waves being produced in the rigid member which waves are imparted to the user of the furniture who experiences a massaging effect. Means are provided for enabling the user of the furniture to control the frequency differential and amplitudes of the driving currents.
Kuo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,539 describes a multi-function healthful bed including a bed frame, a bottom bed board, an upper bed board, air valves, a blower, two mufflers, an eccentric motor, four elastic feet supporting four feet of the bed frame, four swayable rods placed on four corner feet of the support plate, a massage bar, an air percolating plate, and a pillow. Air valves fixed in the upper bed board allow air to flow from an air chamber around the body of a user. Warm or cool air may be circulated. The massage bar also includes air valves. The eccentric motor sways the entire bed frame.
Hand, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,754 describes a vibratory patient support system for providing therapeutic vibrational action or forces to a patient suffering from a respiratory ailment. The vibratory patient support system includes a rigid support frame such as a bed frame with each sac having an upper surface so that the plurality of sacs forms a patient support surface. The inflatable sacs are pressurized and maintained at a predetermined pressure. This predetermined pressure may be a patient height and weight specific pressure profile. A vibrating component is provided separate from the apparatus for pressurizing and maintaining the air sacs at the predetermined pressure. The vibrating component vibrates at least a portion of the patient support surface at a predetermined frequency. In this manner, the plurality of air sacs is maintained at their predetermined frequency. The vibrating mans are further variably controllable so that an operator can vary the frequency, magnitude or amplitude, and duration of the vibrating therapy. The vibratory patient support system may include a specialty low air loss bed configuration including vibrating means for vibrating a portion of a patient support surface of the low air loss sacs at the predetermined frequency.
Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,722 describes a baby crib comprising two symmetrical side frames and two grilles transversely connected between said two symmetrical side frames at two opposite ends. The bed floor members each have an axle at one end and positioning bolts at the opposite end for positioning bed floor members into circular recesses and positioning holes according to the desired angle of inclination. Sound detectors and humidity sensors are provided to detect discomfort situations and thus trigger alarms and/or comforting devices.
Brady, U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,229 describes a waterproof inflatable massage air mattress having an inflatable head cushion portion that is spaced a predetermined distance from its inflatable body cushion portion. In the space there between is formed a vibrator cushioned portion. The vibrator cushion portion has a chamber closed at its rear end and its front end is opened and closed by a water impermeable linear seal. A vibrator assembly is removably received within the chamber and it is formed from the tubular foam core within which is positioned a vibrator unit. The vibrator unit has a vibrator motor and batteries that are electrically connected together and also connected to a button switch that is mounted in the rear end wall of the tubular foam core. A primary flap and a secondary flap provide protective cover for the water impermeable linear seal.
Steuer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,305 describes a relaxation apparatus which includes a mattress consisting essentially of an inflatable hollow body defining an interior space and having an upper reclining surface area for carrying a human body. An air pump is connected to the hollow body for inflating it with air. A vibrating device cooperates with the pump for periodically varying the pressure in the interior space at a preselected frequency so as to raise and lower the reclining surface area periodically. The vibrating device includes a control system for varying the preselected frequency within a range containing the breathing rates.
The prior art teaches mats, mattresses and beds with vibration and sound. Single and multiple vibration units are described and shown. Vibration is combined with posturing furniture and air, water, foam and other types of structures in health related applications. However, the prior art does not teach that a portable mat may be constructed with vibration control and that such may be combined with a child's crib in an apparatus with novelty features. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.